GermanyxReader Somewhere in Brooklyn
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Ludwig never believed in love at first sight, but the girl that catches his attention seems to have his heart. Before he can even catch her name, she gone... somewhere in Brooklyn.


_She was covered in leather and gold. Twenty-one years old. I lost her in the cold. It's unfair, she's out there._

Ludwig shivered as he stood in the freezing subway tunnel. He breathed into his hands, praying his brother was at the hotel so he could beat the ever living daylights out of him. He and Gilbert had come to Brooklyn for a month long business trip and they were hardly two days in and his idiot older brother was taking off and stealing his car. He huffed slightly, making his breath puff out like smoke.

"Hi there, you wouldn't happen to have any gum would you?" The tall German turned around and his mind went absolutely blank. A young girl, no older than twenty one, stood in front of him. She wore a pair of tight, dark leather pants and heavy leather jacket to ward off the cold. He _(h/c)_ hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. She had on gold earrings, a few, gold plated bangles and couple of easy, small golden rings. Ludwig was stunned. He didn't think for a second that he would ever fall for a girl like this but… he could barely breathe just looking at her.

"U-uh, nein, sorry," he managed, blinking rapidly to try and clear his head. She shrugged and stuck her single ear bud back in. She smiled and he swore his heart was beating faster.

"So where you headed?" she asked, motioning with her head to follow her back to her seat. Ludwig swallowed and walked behind her to the bench she was sitting at while she was waiting. He scratched the back of his head and sighed as he remembered his predicament.

"Mein hotel. Mein bruder took _my_ car und took off viz it so I have to ride ze train back," he explained, leaning against the much graffitied wall next to him. She giggled and crossed her arms over her chest. Ludwig swore the sound was like beautiful, tinkling wind chimes.

_Somewhere, somewhere. Somewhere in Brooklyn. She's somewhere, somewhere; somewhere in Brooklyn._

"Sounds like a pain," she said, breathing out heavily and looking up towards the dirty ceiling of the subway. "He your older brother?" Ludwig nodded and rolled his eyes as he thought of the silly, irresponsible albino. "What's it like, having a sibling?" she inquired curiously, tapping her foot to the beat in her head. Ludwig looked down and quirked an eyebrow.

"You don't have any brozers or sisters?" he asked, finally sitting down next to her on the old stone bench. She shook her head and started telling him about what it had been like as an only child. He almost felt sorry for her as he listened to how lonely it had been. She simply shrugged and grinned widely.

"Eh, I at least got my own room. I'm just glad I had my mama. If it wasn't for her I'd be a selfish brat. She taught me right and for that I'm so thankful," she said, absentmindedly tugging her ponytail tighter. Ludwig nodded and happened to look down at her feet. He refrained from laughing at the immense contrast between her red, high top shoes and the dark leather she was cloaked in.

The two continued talking, not a care in the world as they laughed and exchanged stories. The girl giggled nonstop as Ludwig talked about Gilbert and his two friends. They sat together for now more than ten minutes, but it felt like they'd known each other for years. She was practically crying when she looked up and saw her train was finally here. She stood up and bit her lip as she looked between Ludwig and her train.

"It was so nice meeting you. I gotta head off now. See ya!" she called, waving as she ran onto the subway. Ludwig was stunned for a moment before he stood up and tried to follow her.

"Vait! Vhat's your name!?" he yelled, watching her vanish into the throng of people. He sighed as his chest hurt slightly for some strange reason. He swallowed, trying to fight down the feeling. He breathed heavily, ignoring the cold that was now seeping through his coat and focusing on the small, comforting warmth he'd felt while he'd talked with the girl.

_Little Ms. Perfect sitting at the train stop. Red Nike high-tops listening to hip-hop. While we were waiting started conversating. Before I got her name along came a train._

_Next stop Brooklyn._

Ludwig got to the hotel and trudged up to his and his brother's room. He shook his head, trying to not think of the girl covered in leather and gold, but she just wouldn't get out of his head. He slid is key card into the slot and walked into the hotel room, tossing his briefcase onto one of the two armchairs.

"Zere you are Vest! I vas vondering vhen you'd get in!" Gilbert crowed, looking up from his computer. "Alvight Birdie," he said softly, turning quickly to the screen, "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" Ludwig ignored the sweet goodbye between Gilbert and the shy Canadian and sat down on his bed, dropping his head in hands. "Vest? You alvight?" Ludwig looked up and saw his older brother watching him worriedly.

"Ja, I'm alvight. I… I just…" he trailed off, unable to form a coherent sentence. Gilbert smirked knowing and leaned back in the computer chair.

"I know zat look. You're in love!" the albino crooned almost mockingly, only teasing the younger. Ludwig's baby blue eyes widened and he shook his head.

"N-nein! Zere's no vay. I talked to her for ten minutes!" he argued, trying to deny the feeling that was bubbling in his chest. Gilbert grinned and winked a ruby orb at the German.

"Kesese. Vhat vas she like?" he asked curiously, leaning forward on his knees. Ludwig glared for a moment before giving into the urge to tell Gilbert about the mystery girl. Maybe he could help. He described the young woman, seeing her right in front of him as he did. "She doesn't sound like your type of frau Lud," Gilbert said once his baby brother concluded his short spiel.

"I know, but… I can't get her out of mein head Gil," he said, looking at the silverette almost desperately. Gilbert's eyes widened as he realized just how in love the blonde was, and he didn't even know it. The Prussian's mind was already whirring as he looked at his brother. "Vhat are you zinking?"

"Kesese. Ve'll find her Vest. Zat's a promise," he replied, snatching up his phone and dialing the three numbers he knew by heart.

_Now I'm lookin'_

_She was covered in leather and gold. Twenty-one years old. I lost her in the cold. It's unfair, she's out there. Somewhere, somewhere; somewhere in Brooklyn. She's somewhere, somewhere; Somewhere in Brooklyn._

Ludwig walked down the street in the setting sunlight, watching everything start reflecting off everything else. He looked down at the small rock he was kicking and looked back up. His eyes started darting between people in the crowds, trying to find her. Something told him she'd be wearing that heavy, leather jacket and those same, unmistakable shoes. He'd been looking for and a week and half with the help of Gilbert and his friends.

He'd been walking all over Brooklyn after his meetings, tapping people's shoulders  
and asking if they'd seen her. He always got the same answer and he was starting to wonder if she'd simply been a figment of his imagination. He looked up and down the street he was on, deciding on if he should give up and just try to forget about her.

"Vest!" Ludwig looked up and saw the Bad Touch Trio running. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at them hopefully. His heart dropped as he saw the three, depressing looks on the men's faces.

"Je suis désolé mon ami b**(I'm sorry my friend)**/b, we 'ad no luck zis time," Francis said, pulling his blonde hair back into a hair tie. Ludwig nodded, feeling his heart clench at the actual words. "Why don't we all go back to ze 'otel and 'ave a nightcap and start again tomorrow?" He looked around at them and they all nodded.

"Vhere's…" Ludwig started, looking at his brother. Gilbert narrowed his eyes before he understood what the blonde was getting at.

"He's gonna be at ze subway. He had to go do somezing apparently." The Prussian shrugged nonchalantly, turning and heading towards the underground the subway. The three others followed, Ludwig behind the rest of them. The darkest of the group, Antonio, looked back and noticed the depressed German. He slowed his pace so he was walking in step with Ludwig and gave a small smile.

"Hola Ludwig," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking up at the tall man. Ludwig gave a sideways glance to the Spaniard and sighed.

"Hallo Antonio," he replied, glancing up at the back of his brother's head and saw him muttering quietly to Francis.

"We'll find her. I'm not sure how exactly, but we will," he told Ludwig cheerfully, ever the optimistic. The taller actually let a small smile grace his lips and he nodded at Antonio.

"Danke Toni. I needed zat." Antonio let out a small laugh and turned so he was walking backwards so he could catch up with his other two friends.

"De nada Lud."

_On the street kickin' rocks circling the same block. Green Farm, Flatbush, checking every corner shop. Tappin' people's shoulders askin' if they know her; every day's the same back to the train._

_Next stop Brooklyn_

They walked through the streets, weaving their way towards the subway. The four of them jogged down the steps, Ludwig almost tripping in his tired, depressed state. Gilbert perked up as they neared one of the thick concrete pillars and took off at a sprint.

"Birdie!" The other three looked up and saw the albino wrap his arm around Matthew's waist and spun him around. The Canadian squeaked softly but smiled and hugged the Prussian back.

"Hey Gil," he said softly, kissing his cheek and backing away. He whispered something as the others approached and Gilbert grinned excitedly, spinning Matthew around again.

"Hey Lud!" the Prussian yelled, setting the slim man down and turning to his brother. Ludwig looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

"Ja bruder?" he inquired, sighing running a hand though his slicked back hair. Gilbert smirked and jerked his head behind him, scooting to the side so Ludwig could see behind him. She smiled at him and waved just a bit.

"Hi Ludwig." The stoic German gulped audibly and waved back, taking her in. She looked just like she had a week and a half an ago. Her dark leather pants that hugged her legs, the thick, warm looking leather coat and the gold jewelry she'd been wearing was all there. "Sorry about running off last time, I had to get home to my mom," she said softly. Ludwig was unable to move, hardly believing she was really standing in front of him.

"Go on mon ami," Francis whispered in his ear, nudging him forward. He stumbled slightly but was soon enough running to her and wrapping her in his arms. He hugged his neck and giggled softly.

"Vould it be vrong to kiss you?" Ludwig whispered in her ear. She pulled back, smiling and tears in her eyes. To answer him, she cupped the sides of his face and kissed him deeply. They heard the others cheer and whoop behind them, but they were in their own little world.

_I'm still lookin'_

_She was covered in leather and gold. Twenty-one years old. I lost her in the cold. It's unfair, she's out there. Somewhere, somewhere; Somewhere in Brooklyn. She's somewhere, somewhere; Somewhere in Brooklyn_

Ludwig pulled back first, his face flushed and his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She giggled softly and pressed her forehead against his. He carded his fingers through her hair and went to kiss her nose before a thought stuck him. She quirked an eyebrow at the half action and he smirked.

"You know, I never caught your name," he murmured, looking into her shining _(e/c)_ eyes. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she burst out laughing. She pulled back from Ludwig and clutched at her sides.

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't believe I didn't tell you," she managed through her giggling. She took a deep breath before straightening and sticking out her hand. "_ _. It's a pleasure to meet you." She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing again. Ludwig shook his head and hugged her. "You can thank Mattie for finding me," she told him. Ludwig lifted his head and looked curiously at Matthew.

"Matzew?" he said, letting _ pull back and turn to Matthew. The Canadian blushed and nodded his head.

"Me and _ were friends in high school. We kept in touch for a little while after we graduated, but slowly we just lost touch. When Gil told me who you were looking for, it was easy from there," Matthew explained, looking between them. "I called Al, gave him the details and he had the problem solved in less than a day." He smiled as Gilbert wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Danke Matzew. Bitte, tell you brozer I said danke as vell," Ludwig said. _ turned to him and smiled. "_-" She cut him off with a finger to his lips.

"I love you too, and I promise not run off without giving you my number this time," she said, leaning forward and kissing him. Ludwig had never really believed in love at first sight, nor did he believe he could fall for someone like _ and yet here he was. He was pulling her closer and praying he never had to let her go. She'd been somewhere in Brooklyn, lost to him, but she'd come back and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon.

"Ich liebe dich _." He kissed her forehead, relishing the feel of her in his arms. He wasn't ever letting her escape again, not to be lost in Brooklyn, not ever.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh. I wonder if we'll ever meet again. Oh, oh, oh, oh. I wonder we we'll ever meet again_

_Yeah, I wonder if we'll meet again. I hope we do somewhere in Brooklyn_


End file.
